powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nickthebrick1/Victor Rainer
"No one screws with me. not the government, not society, and certainly not you." :― Victor Rainer Victor Rainer Info Appearance Victor is hispanic-american with black hair and brown eyes. he wears a grey t shirt with black cargo pants, with a dark blue hoodie wrapped around his waist. he also has a brown necklass with a shark tooth around his neck, wears white tennis shoes, and has a scar on his cheek left by a bullet wound. Backstory Victor lived in a poor area of chicago, he didn't have much experiance with interacting in the city in his early childhood because his parents tried their best to shelter him from the crime riddened nature of Chicago. One day his father left his mother because Victor told his father that Victor saw his mother cheating with another man. Victor's Mother took her anger and frustration on Victor, frequently abusing and neglecting him. believeing him to be the reason why his father left. His powers activated when the war started. his mother abandoned when she discovered he was an elemental. leaving Victor Enraged and devasted. Then he meet up with fellow elementals and they decided to take over the city for themselves and will kill anyone that won't obey their rule. Personality Victor was shown to be a normal, highly intelligent teenager before the Elemental War occurred, though he did appear to be extremely angered at his father for leaving him and mother behind. Because of this, he seemed to hold this against him for the rest of his life. Like everyone else, Chris slowly adapted to the War in the beginning and retained his kind side, though after the abandoment of his mother, he is shown to be even more angered and traumatized. Powers Victor has the power of Spark Manipulation. he control, direct and absorb sparks. Spark Generation Spark Absorption: Victor can absorb spark to recharge his powers and to heal himself. he can absorb sparks from for example: firework, flint and steel, and fire burning material. Spark Constructs: Can create stuff out of spark. Victor can use this ability to create objects out of sparks like a cage or knife. He can also create write/draw using sparks (like drawing a picture of an elephant out of spark or writing names in sparks. Spark Attacks: Victor can attacks using spark. most of the most favorite moves he likes to use is: Shooting a homing missle made of sparks, Shooting a shotgun blast of sparks from his hand or the pipe he carries, and breathing out sparks out of his mouth. Spark Mimicry: Can transform into sparks Spark Transformstion: Can turn matter into sparks. however it takes a bit of a cool of and victor has to wait before he can use it again. Spark Negation: can negate sparks, useful to prevent fire and making guns unable to fire. Spark Flight: has sparks surround his body so he can fly in the air Spark Aura: can surround his body in sparks Healing factor: whenever he has an injury, lets say a knife wound, the injury will mimicry into his element, then reform back to normal, after a little bit an aura of sparks surrounds him and thats when he become healed (works on clothes too) but if you deliever enough attacks in a short time frame his healing power will fail temporarly and thats when he become vulnerable. Equipment Victor carries a pipe with a L shape 90 degree slope on one of the ends. Trivia He has a smoking addiction that he tries to get clean of. Category:Blog posts